Vehicles in motion, and in particular semi-autonomous and robotic vehicles, eventually encounter the challenges of obstacle avoidance. While manned vehicles may rely on a human operator to sense obstacles and make real-time navigational decisions to avoid a collision, remotely controlled vehicles and semi-autonomous vehicles must rely on automated techniques of obstacle avoidance.